Sleepy Valentine
by ValeskaDoll
Summary: You were hoping to bump into Jerome this Valentine's day. When you find him asleep in his trailer, he treats you to a special gift. Lemon. Sexual scene. Jerome X Reader Enjoy! ;)


You knocked on the trailer door. You had been looking for Jerome all day, it was valentine's day. You despised it, but you hoped this year things would be a little different now Jerome was around. You hadn't made plans or anything you were just...hoping to bump into him. But that never happened. You thought he was probably just doing his own thing. It wasn't uncommon for him to disappear now and again, only to return as if nothing had happened. You never minded, you knew he would always be back for you.

You knocked again, still no answer, it was rather late, was he even in? "Jerome?" you placed your hand on the handle and turned it to open to door.

You looked around the dimly lit trailer, but couldn't see him. Just as you turned to leave you caught sight of something, a card and a single rose.

Was it for you?

You picked up the card and opened it up. Sure enough, it had your name on it and signed by him. You were taken aback, he didn't strike you as the romantic type.

You swapped the card for the rose. The petals were soft, it smelt so good.

You heard movement behind you You turned and saw Jerome asleep on the bed, tucked away at the other end of the trailer.

You walked over as quietly as possible, and sat on the edge of the bed, you moved the blanket up a bit to cover his bare chest. Your hand fell through his hair softly as you watched him sleep, he looked so peaceful, which was rare.

He was a handful at times, he made you worry so much with his dangerous antics. He always promised you he would be ok, and he always kept that promise. You loved the man so much it hurt, at the same time you wanted to strangle him. He drove you insane.

You loved it.

He stirred slightly as he felt your touch, his eyes opened lazily and after a few seconds he smiled softly.

"Hey," he murmured sleepily, his voice still somewhat husky from sleep.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you."

He shook his head, "It's fine, I should get up anyway."

"I hope you don't mind, I let myself in."

"You know I don't mind, you're more than welcome here.," he rubbed his eyes, "Do you have the time?"

You looked at the clock next to the bed, "Nearly half ten."

He groaned and placed an arm over his eyes.

"Thank you."

He peeked out from under his arm, still half asleep. "Huh?"

You held up the rose.

He smiled, "You're more than welcome." His arm went back across his face as he sighed deeply. Suddenly, he moved his arm back up and looked at you, something shot across his face, "Oh!" he sat up and slid past you.

You watched him walk across the dimly lit trailer, only his underwear on.

He picked something out from a draw and returned to sit next to you. "Here."

You took the small box, "What is it?

"It's nothing much," he shrugged, "I saw it, thought you might like it."

You opened the small box to see a silver locket on a chain, you opened the locket up to see he had put a small picture inside. It was a picture you took together, the day you first met. It was your favorite. You gasped, "Jerome!"

"Do you like it?"

"Like it?" you ran a finger over the locket, "I love it." You looked at him sat next to you. "Thank you." You placed a small kiss on his cheek.

He smiled, "You're more than welcome doll."

"But...I didn't get you anything...I didn't realize we were doing valentines." You felt somewhat guilty.

He took the box from you and placed it next to the clock. "I'm sure we can think of something." Jerome took your face in his hands and began to kiss you, you complied and wrapped your arms around him. He laid you back onto the bed and moved on top of you.

You moved one hand into his ginger hair, the other to the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

He began to work on your shirt, unbuttoning it and pushing it back.

You pulled it off of your arms and threw it to the floor. Your hands were entangled in his hair once more.

In no time at all the rest of your clothes were off. Every time you didn't know how he did it. One minute you were clothed, the next you wore nothing. You were too entranced in the kiss. He was usually one to take control, he liked his sex rough. But today he seemed a lot more...intimate, more slow. You were complaining. As long as you were in his company you were happy.

You tugged at his underwear and he complied and removed it.

His hand slid behind your head, lifting you to meet in a kiss. His other hand had found itself between your legs.

You shuddered at his cold hands, but was soon overcome by the pleasure you felt when he slid a finger inside of you. You returned the favour and grabbed his manhood, pumping slowly.

A soft groan escaped his lips, he pushed another finger inside.

You wriggled beneath him, you wanted more and you wanted it now.

He loved making you beg, making you wait. But today he was as eager as you were. He removed his fingers and licked them clean.

You watched him, you loved his face when he did that. He once told you that you were the sweetest thing he had ever tasted.

You were his addiction.

He was yours.

He looked down at you and pulled you into another kiss as he slid inside of you. He felt your moan on his lips, he smirked and pushed in deeper, making you moan again.

You thrust your hips up to him as he sped up.

His hand moved beneath the small of your back, hitching you up. He other grabbed the back on your head and he pushed his face closer to kiss you more passionately.

You wrapped your legs around him, pushing him deeper. You began to pant. You soon stopped when he flipped you on top of him. You looked down at him, surprised.

"Let's switch things up." He smiled, he ran his fingers down your shoulders, across your breasts and down your stomach. He laid back, holding your hips.

You didn't argue, you began to rock slowly, then increased speed.

He aided you in lifting your hips until you were bouncing on him. He watched your breasts and reached up to fondle them.

You threw your head back as the pleasure was nearly too much to bare. He was hitting that sweet spot every time he thrust up into you.

He knew this and sped up more, watching your face contort in pleasure.

Your hands slammed down on his chest and you squeezed your eyes shut as you felt yourself climax. "Jerome..." you moaned his name.

He reached for your face and pulled you down into a kiss, your body still slightly shaking. "Hope I haven't worn you out?"

You opened your eyes to look into his. "Of course not." Before you knew it, you were beneath him again.

"Good, I'm not finished with you yet." He sat back on his heels and moved your hips onto him.

You looked up, watching him in the moonlight, my god he looked handsome, you thought. Your eyes shut as he hit that spot again. Your legs wrapped around him tighter, thrusting your hips faster with added gasps. You shut your eyes and felt yourself climax again.

Jerome paused his movements as he exploded inside of you.

You opened your eyes to see his shut, his face filled with pleasure.

After a few seconds he opened his eyes and looked down at you with a sigh. He slid out of you and reached for the blanket. After placing it over you, he joined beside you and pulled you close.

You placed your head on his chest, his heart was still pounding. You both took a moment to catch your breath.

"That was the best valentines ever." You smiled.

He placed a finger on your chin and moved your face to see his. "Who says it has to end?" he began to kiss you again.


End file.
